


Wedding Bells

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Male Bonding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is not usually my thing, but I signed up for the Team Free Love fic exchange this year. Here, for your viewing pleasure, is my story of Meg, Cas, and their entrance into the Sacrament of Matrimony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thinlizzy).



How fucking ridiculous were their lives? Honestly? Dean had seen a whole lotta crazy in his years. He’d been to Hell, and he’d been to Heaven. He’d watched an apocalypse get its ass kicked. He’d fucked an angel in the backseat of his car. Once, he’d even been abducted by aliens. 

But there was nothing, not a single damn thing, that was more insane than what he was wrapped up in now. Dean loved Cas, no matter how much crap had gone on between them. Water under the bridge, kind of, Cas had fixed everything he could and genuinely regretted the mistakes he’d made. Dean was no saint himself, and he accepted his friend’s apologies. He’d even accepted the addition of Gabriel into their lives, which was no small feat. Just as the hardest thing to forgive Cas for was the fact that he’d hurt Sam, the hardest thing to forgive Gabe for was the torture he’d inflicted on his brother years ago. 

Now, though, here they were, the four of them, a little pack of hunters. Angelic assistance was a huge advantage on the job, no question. But they’d all gotten comfortable in each other’s presence, struck up new and surprising relationships, a male-bonding kind of thing. Sam, who had the best reasons to reject Gabriel, had welcomed him. After all, Gabe did come through in the end (or what they thought was the end), giving his life to protect them from Lucifer. 

None of them had an explanation as to how Gabriel had returned. Cas and Gabe just quietly accepted it as their Father’s will; Sam and Dean wondered but figured they would never get an answer, so they had accepted it as well. 

There was no question that Castiel had spilled his marbles after taking on Sam’s hallucinations, and though he’d gotten much better, it didn’t seem he’d ever quite got around to collecting each and every one of those marbles. Cas had never been the same after that, but there were definite improvements in his mental state over time. 

Thing was, though, a lot of the time he spent getting well again was shared with another sometimes friend/sometimes foe: Meg. 

Meg…well, she was another component entirely. Sure, she had her own agenda as she cared for Castiel after his unfortunate descent into insanity, but it became clear pretty quickly that despite her demonic nature, she was exceptionally fond of Cas. And Cas…well, Cas was enamored of her. At first, Dean had written it off as some side effect of his temporary insanity, but as time passed, the two of them didn’t seem to tire of each other at all. In fact, they seemed to only grow closer, even as Castiel regained (most of) his sanity. 

Cas wasn’t ever going to be the same, wasn’t ever going to turn back into that bas-ass warrior of God that Sam and Dean had grown used to after they first met him. And he wasn’t ever going to fully return to the state that his brother Gabriel had known for millennia before they’d started associating with humans. Specifically, with the Winchesters. They’d all accepted it, had even started to accept the fact that Cas was kinda sweet on Meg. Demon or no, she’d done a lot for Castiel, had cared for him and made sure he was safe when there was no one else to do the job; Gabriel having not yet returned and the Winchester brothers covered up in their Leviathan hunt. 

What was happening now, though…even for Dean, it stretched the idea of what was _possible_. 

Because Meg had asked Castiel to marry her. And Castiel had said yes, without even a moment’s hesitation. 

So here they were, all of them, trying to do their part. The Angelic Host and the King of Hell had voiced their adamant dissatisfaction with the situation, but things being as they were, kind of a stalemate between the two forces, there was no stopping it. 

This is how Dean found himself in a bakery with Cas, sampling different kinds of cake. Wedding cake. He kept his cool, as much as he was able, even though he wasn’t a big cake fan and was kind of sad that wedding pies weren’t traditional. 

However, traditional or no, Cas had insisted that there would be pie at the reception, a nod to his fond feelings for Dean. And Dean appreciated it, he did, really. But tasting fourteen different cakes in one afternoon was pushing him to his limit. Eventually, Castiel settled on white cake with raspberry filling, three tiers and covered in pure white fondant. 

Dean didn’t want to know what fondant was, let alone that there were _so many different kinds_ of it. But he’d signed up for this, helping Cas pick out the cake. It seemed like it was the job he was best suited for, given his love of desserts which he’d passed on to Castiel during the time that he’d been almost entirely human. 

Sam had taken over the details, because that was what he did best. Dean listened to him on the phone with the reception hall, talking about table placement and how much floor space they’d need. There weren’t going to be that many people on the invite list, after all. A few angels who didn’t despise Castiel, a few demons who somehow managed to accept that their sister was marrying an angel. 

Gabriel was the one with the toughest job, Dean thought. At first, he figured Sam would be the one who’d end up dress-shopping with Meg, on account of Sam being _a gigantic girl_ and hopefully practicing for the day that he’d end up getting married himself. But working out the intricacies of the ceremony and reception was a task better suited to Sam and his ridiculous attention to small details, making sure everything went according to plan. 

That left Gabriel to flit around fancy bridal shops with Meg. Of course, her first choices were ridiculous, like she wanted be the sluttiest girl at the prom, plunging necklines and skin-tight designs and even one that made Gabriel avert his eyes and yell, “No, for the love of…whatever, just NO!” Eventually they’d found something perfect; not frilly and lacy and covered in sequins. Just a simple wrap-around strapless floor-length white gown adorned with red vines and flowers across the bodice and along the side of the bottom part of it. It seemed fitting; not the traditional pure white gown of a virgin bride, and a hint of red to remind her and everyone else who Meg really was.

Time was sneaking up on them. There were only a few days left for Meg to get her dress fitted properly, Gabriel to study what he’d need to know in order to officiate the ceremony, Sam to obsess over who would be sitting with whom during the reception, Castiel to do whatever it was that the groom was supposed to do in preparation of marriage (which did _not_ include a bachelor party), and Dean to prepare his ‘best man’ speech. 

What the hell was he supposed to say? It’s not like he was thrilled with the idea of Cas getting married to Meg. He didn’t oppose it, necessarily, but naturally, as Castiel’s best friend he figured he wasn’t ever going to think anyone was good enough for Cas. A _demon_ , though? Really? Dean was honestly torn. Yeah, Meg was a demon, but she’d helped them out more times than Dean could count, and it was true that she’d stuck by Castiel’s side as he recovered from taking on Sam’s Lucifer-induced hallucinations, caring for him in a totally not demon-like way. 

So Cas loved her, okay, and clearly, as much as she was capable, she loved him too. Dean was just going to have to suck it up and do his job. Cas asked him to be his best man, so that’s what he was going to do, regardless of his mixed emotions. What he wanted more than anything else was for Cas to be happy, and if being with Meg was what made him happy, Dean could deal. 

Sitting at the crappy table in a shitty motel room, writing words for his speech, crossing them out, trying again, Dean found himself in the company of Gabriel.

“Father in Heaven, this is exhausting. Dean, I don’t know how many more dress-fittings I can sit through.”

Dean just got up and grabbed another beer from the mini-fridge and handed it to Gabe.

“I’m with you there, dude. I gotta give some speech about marriage and Meg and Cas and…what the hell am I supposed to say about that?”

Before Gabriel had a chance to respond, Sam opened the door and flopped down onto the closest bed face-first. 

“You guys, seriously, if I have to rearrange one more damn seating chart, I’m going to off myself. I’m trying to get the angels and demons at different tables, but even then, there are some angels that Cas insists can’t sit together unless we want a bonus smiting show at the reception, and a few demons that Meg swears will rip each other to shreds if they’re next to each other. This shit is crazy.”

Gabriel responded, “This shit is so crazy.”

Dean added, “Seriously fucking crazy.”

The sound of wings interrupted their pity party when Castiel appeared and asked, “Do you all think I’m crazy?”

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Dean was the one to man up and reply. “It’s not you, Cas, none of us think you’re crazy. Just all the plans for the wedding, there are a lot of details to be worked out and the whole angel/demon marriage thing is kind of new for everyone. We’re just trying to make everything work.”

“I understand.” Cas looked a bit embarrassed. “I apologize for making you all uncomfortable. Please try to forgive me. My feelings for Meg are genuine, but I never intended for the situation to cause such tension.”

Sam was the next to speak. “Hey, Cas, don’t worry, all right? There have been plenty of human weddings with more drama than yours. We’ve just never done this before, and we want _your_ wedding to be special. Because, you know, we, like…I don’t…whatever, man, we just want you to be happy.”

“Please don’t worry yourselves unnecessarily. The wedding is one day. My marriage to Meg will be, with any luck, for eternity.” 

Then he got this dreamy-eyed look that made Dean want to either punch him or hug him. He couldn’t decide which, so he just stayed in his chair. 

“Castiel, I am your brother and I love you, and whatever it takes to make this ceremony exactly what you want, all of us are willing to do.” Gabriel shot a look at Dean and Sam that compelled both of them to agree out loud, assure Cas that they weren’t burdened with their tasks. 

Before he disappeared again, Castiel said, “Your efforts are greatly appreciated.”

When the day of the wedding arrived, everyone was prepared. Dean had his speech prepared. The seating arrangements were iron-clad. The vows were simple.

“Meg, you cared for me and nurtured me when I needed it most, and I can never thank you enough for that. I love you and will do my best to care for you in the same way you’ve cared for me. I am happy to be your husband, and am quite eager to consummate our relationship after this ceremony has concluded.”

A whole room full of stifled giggles couldn’t be ignored. 

“Cas, you’re cute and I like you. I wanna do it with you, too. So, yeah.”

With a put-upon sigh and what looked to Dean like a great amount of self-control, Gabriel directed the two of them to exchange their rings and pronounced them husband and wife. 

The kiss that followed silenced everyone in the room; certainly more passionate and intimate than what was expected, except that Dean and Sam remembered that time they were going after Crowley…

The guests managed to get through the reception without anyone being smote or murdered, Dean gave his speech, Sam got a little teary and Gabriel downed one glass of champagne after another. 

It was not a match made in Heaven, or in Hell. Just a match. Hopefully for them all, a good one.


End file.
